Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-transitory computer readable medium, an action detection apparatus, and an action detection method.
Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program causing a computer to execute a process for detecting an action. The process includes calculating a variance of acceleration in individual sections obtained by dividing pieces of acceleration information for multiple axis directions by a first predetermined time interval, the pieces of acceleration information being detected from a subject whose action involving a movement is to be determined; extracting, as a first candidate region, a section with the largest variance of acceleration from among the sections; calculating a variance of acceleration in individual sections obtained by shifting the first candidate region forward and backward by a second predetermined time interval; selecting, as a second candidate region, a section with the largest variance of acceleration from among the first candidate region, the section obtained by shifting the first candidate region forward, and the section obtained by shifting the first candidate region backward; calculating a feature value for the selected second candidate region; and determining the action of the subject on the basis of the calculated feature value.